


Defending Her

by BunnyFair



Series: Soundwave [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Mind Meld, Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: He was willing to betray his own allies to keep her safe. He was going to make sure she was safe, even if meant putting himself at Optimus Prime's mercy.
Relationships: Soundwave/Original Female Character
Series: Soundwave [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814683
Kudos: 9





	Defending Her

Soundwave slowly walked around the kneeling Autobots, plasma cannon in hand. They were finally winning. Even if Prime appeared, taking out more of his allies would dampen his strength.

He grabbed Bumblebee's collar and forced him to stand, pushing him forward. Killing the scout would be a great honor. Everyone knew how the Prime favored him.

He shoved Bumblebee forward, readying the cannon as Bumblebee spoke through his radio. A quick scan informed Soundwave that two humans were hiding in a nearby car. No matter, they would be dead soon.

He pressed the barrel against his helm and paused when a screech echoed out. Looking out quickly with scanners on high alert, he spotted Alice. She was pinned under a Decepticon's hand, the bot laughing as she tried to escape by shooting wildly at him.

Soundwave glanced down at the scout and then back at the Decepticon allies watching him. He softly growled and quickly turned, shooting both of the no-name grunts in the head before quickly transforming, peeling off towards her.

He sped towards the Decepticon holding her and transformed, throwing himself to tackle the mech. He tore his claws through his neck, energon spilling out and the mech swiftly turning gray. He growled lowly and looked around, spotting Alice cowering on the ground and shakily holding her gun up to aim at him.

He pulled his claws free and moved towards her, reaching out with his clean hand. "Alice, come to me."

She shook her head quickly and hicupped softly, tears streaking down her dirty face.

He frowned and reached for her, intending to grab her, when a body was tackled into him. Metal grinded against metal and he allowed himself to be pinned, one of Bumblebee's cannons pressed against his helm and slowly spinning. He softly growled at the scout, his servos pressed under a pair of knees.

Bumblebee twisted his radio dial quickly, saying, "What do you want with her?"

Soundwave kept all his optics on the scout. "To protect her."

Soundwave sensed Bumblebee hesitate, confusion ebbing into his energy field. He spared a glance at her, keeping two optics on Bumblebee. Alice slowly stood and limped over, wincing everytime she put weight on her ankle.

"Bee, I can explain. Please, don't kill him."

Bumblebee stared at Soundwave before slowly standing up, keeping his cannon trained on his head. "Why should I care?"

She swallowed thickly and looked up at him. "Because I trust him. It's hard to explain, but he was there for me when y'all left. He kept me company when I was alone and I comforted him when Ravage died." When Bumblebee killed Ravage.

Soundwave slowly stood up. "I promised her a safe spot at my side when we won."

Bumblebee nodded slowly, motioning to her. "Keep her safe now."

Soundwave transformed, opening the door for her. Alice licked her lips and shook her head. "Bee, let me help. Please, I need to see Optimus. I need to see if he's really okay."

Bumblebee shook his head. "You need to leave."

She shook her head and softly squeaked when Soundwave extended several tendrils, wrapping them around her waist to pull her to him. "I will get her to safety and I will speak to Prime after this battle is over."

She stumbled and practically fell inside the drivers seat, the door shutting and locking behind her. "No! Let me help! Soundwave, you asshole!"

He buckled the seatbelt in and swiftly turned, driving off and away from the center of the fight. "You cannot help anyone injured as you are. I will keep you safe until Optimus Prime has won."

She rubbed her eyes and shook her head slightly. "I wanna help him."

His sensors picked up on her emotions; sadness, desperation, anger, and fear. "It would be detrimental if you died, Alice. Prime could very well lose his will to fight for this planet."

She sniffled softly and glanced up at the rearview mirror. "Okay. Were you really gonna kill Bee?"

He drove down into a concrete parking garage basement, turning on the lights inside himself. He stayed silent until he backed into a corner, his scanners on high alert. After several long moments of silence, he finally said, "Yes. When I told you I would keep you safe by my side, I did not lie. I was prepared to kill your Autobot allies."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes quickly. "You would let Earth die?"

Soundwave honestly felt a pang in his spark. "Yes. But you would live."

She buried her face in her hands and he went silent as she sobbed openly. He felt his spark twist and extended a trendril. Without asking, he swiftly pressed it to the base of her skull, letting their minds mold together.

He took a slow breath and allowed her into his mind fully. He felt her slowly explore, his emotions bleeding into her.

For the first time in his life, he allowed someone else to feel his emotions. His fear, not for himself, but for her. He never wanted her to be harmed, he was willing to do anything to keep her safe.

He gave her access to a few of his memories, planning with Megatron and Sentinel in public while keeping his personal plans private. He would've ensured both her and Optimus' survival. Megatron would've been overthrown by Sentinel anyway, but Soundwave had seen past his planning. The old Prime was foolish and let his guard down, unintentionally allowing Soundwave to spy on him with ease.

And then, he opened a certain memory file. A personal one, of him rebuilding Ravage and spending time thinking. Mostly, he thought about her. About protecting her, keeping her safe. Keeping her alive, even if her world had to die. Ravage could be rebuilt, reprogrammed to protect her in his absence. Anything he could do to keep her alive, he would do it.

Soundwave slowly released the connector, sliding it back into place. "Do you understand now? I care for you."

She was silent and he was briefly concerned he had overloaded her brain, but a scan informed him she was merely silent. She was staring quietly at her lap, her hands curled together. She breathed slowly, her heart rate slow and steady.

"I understand. We're gonna talk to Optimus after this is over and work something out with him."

"Yes. For now, rest. I will keep you safe."


End file.
